Just a Pencil
by DitzyMusicLover
Summary: How two different people view the same item. I don't own Transformers. I was going to make this a oneshot, but a friend and I were talking and the subject of music came up, so this fic has now become a twoshot, and is staying that way.
1. Chapter 1

Just A Pencil

Just A Pencil

A bunch of kids were leaving school on this cool, windy day. As they crossed the street one of them dropped a pencil.

"Hey, you dropped something," one of his friends said. The boy looked back to see a pencil rolling in the wind, away from him.

"It's just a pencil," the boy told his friend.

_Just a pencil_? He thought as he watched the children cross the street in front of him. The child acted as though a pencil was just a wooden stick that could make markings on paper and nothing more. This stick was only good for reports and homework and such.

In reality it was, but it was much more than that. It was also a tool of expression. Those markings could make words. The words woven together right, make beautiful poetry. The poetry stands alone, if it is good enough, but put to music it becomes a wonderful song. Pencil strokes, done right, can also create a beautiful picture, with the paper being the canvas. Whether poetry, song, or art, these can make someone laugh, cry, or inspire them. Being an artist he understands the value of this tool. He can't believe these children are so ignorant in that respect.

The child continued to walk away, and he couldn't stand it anymore. He transformed. The sound attracted the attention of the kids. "Look, it's an Autobot!" one of the kids said as he picked up the pencil. He then turned and handed the pencil back to the owner.

"Here, and remember, it's not just a pencil. It's a tool of expression. That item in your hand is able to put what's in your heart on paper so you can share it with the world. Remember that."

"Thank you," the kid said, staring at him awestruck. He transformed and they all left.

"Nice one, Sunstreaker," The red Lamborghini chided him as they drove off. "You probably scarred the kid for life."

Sunstreaker revved his engine in annoyance at his twin. "Sideswipe, some people just don't apprec—"

"Yeah, yeah, save it for someone who cares." Sideswipe interrupted. He really didn't want to hear his brother drone on today. The wind was making it hard to drive, and his whining would only make it worse.

Sunstreaker sighed. There was only one thing right now that could get his mind off this. "Race you back to the Ark?"

If he were in his mech mode, Sideswipe would be smiling now. "A cube of my high-grade against a bottle of your wax?"

"You're on!"

Two Lamborghinis, one red and one yellow sped off into the desert. Sunstreaker's thoughts turned back to the kid. Maybe that kid would go back to his original views. But maybe, just maybe, he would take Sunstreaker's words to heart and remember that it's not just a pencil.


	2. Chapter 2

Sideswipe walked into the rec room and sat next to his brother. He was presently retelling what happened earlier to Jazz and a few other bots. "I can't believe he was just so...ignorant about stuff like that."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Jazz said. "Your views on art are similar to my views on music."

"What do you mean?" Sideswipe piped up as he sat down.

"Well, your brother was explaining the finer points of a pencil, how someone can use it as a conduit. Just as art can speak to someone, so can music." At their confused looks, he continued. "I've heard many songs that just speak to me. Not just the words, but the notes, too. Each instrument, each note, each chord, even the sound of the singers' voices. Played or sung just right, and it sends a euphoric feeling pulsing through my circuits."

"Hmph, euphoric?" Prowl chimed in. "There are times when you get downright charged just listening to music."

"Hey, I can't help it if music is my second love," he said, smiling at the tactician, who in turn shook his head at the comment.

"Okay, that was just way too much information, Jazz. I really could've gone my entire life without knowing that about you." Bluestreak covered his optics with his hands and shivered as he spoke. Everyone else chuckled at Blue's discomfort.

"Music can do that too?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Oh yeah. After all, it is classified under performing arts."

"Hmm. I'll have to see what you're talking about. Hey Sides, where's my high-grade?"

"Uh-uh. I won that race. You owe me wax."

"I was clearly ahead when we got here."

"By what, a fraction of a millimeter? That doesn't count."

As the twins continued bickering, everyone else snuck away. Usually when they argued like this it ended up in a fight. Not always, but the others weren't taking any chances. As life went back to normal on the Ark, some of the bots had more to think about than just the war. It was refreshing, and they all felt better about their lives and the war they were fighting.


End file.
